


Ghosts of Christmas Past

by FurbyDisaster53



Series: CHRISTMAS One shot requests [4]
Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: Angel is pissed, Charlie is doing her best, Christmas, Gen, Past Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-15
Updated: 2020-11-15
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:20:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27575762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FurbyDisaster53/pseuds/FurbyDisaster53
Summary: Charlie is trying to get Angel into the Christmas spirit, only the spider couldn’t be less interested
Relationships: Charlie & Angel Dust (Hazbin Hotel), Charlie & Vaggie (Hazbin Hotel)
Series: CHRISTMAS One shot requests [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2010526
Kudos: 7





	Ghosts of Christmas Past

Christmas time had rolled around; Charlie’s favorite time of the year. Her dad didn’t really like celebrating it, but she always had Vaggie to share it with. This year, she’d be able to share it with everyone in the hotel. Charlie wanted to get them all gifts, sing songs together, and drink hot chocolate until everyone fell asleep. At the very start of December, Charlie told everyone her plans, and to her surprise, everyone seemed interested. The only person who didn’t seem interested was Angel; he just disinterestedly stared at Charlie the whole time. So she took it upon herself to figure out what it was. She wanted everyone to have a merry Christmas; including Angel. 

“Hey Vaggie?” Charlie asked. “What is it?” returned Vaggie. “I need some help with Angel,” the blonde answered. “Ughhh, what’d he break this time?” Vaggie asked. “Nothing! Nothing! I just need help getting him into the Christmas spirit!” Charlie smiled. “Why?” Vaggie asked. “Well, it’s Christmas! Everyone deserves to be happy this time of year,” Charlie replied, as Vaggie sighed. “You are too fucking sweet. Alright, fine. I’ll help you out,” she said. “Yay!” Charlie smiled, before giving Vaggie a hug. “Alright, let’s get to work!” the princess exclaimed.

Angel was on the sofa with Fat Nuggets, when Charlie ran over. “Angel! I’ve got something for you!” she said. “What is it?” asked Angel. Charlie pulled out two Santa hats, and placed one on Angel’s head and the other on Fat Nuggets. “The hell is this about?” the spider asked. “It’s Christmastime! You know, it’s to be festive!” Charlie smiled. “Uh Huh, okay. Well….no thanks, I’m good,” Angel said, handing Charlie the hats back. At that moment, Vaggie walked over and placed a cup on the coffee table. “Here,” she said. “What’s that? asked Angel, as he eyed it suspiciously. “Eggnog. Spiked eggnog. We figured you’d like it,” Vaggie replied. “I thought ya had a strict ‘no alcohol’ policy?” Angel asked. “We do. But we’re making an exception for Christmas,” answered Vaggie. “Oh ok. I ain’t exactly thirsty right now, but thanks. I’m just gonna go lie down,” Angel said, as he took Fat Nuggets and went to his room.

Things kept going like that. Vaggie and Charlie never forced Angel to do anything, but they were constantly offering for him to do things, as well as leaving him things like sweaters and outfits. Angel always said no, and he never kept the gifts. He was just wondering what their problem was. Charlie was just trying to make Angel happy, and she figured out just how to do it. “Angel?” she asked, tapping him on the shoulder. “Charlie, is this about ANOTHER fucking sweater?” Angel sighed. “No! No, it isn’t. This is the last thing I’ll get you, I promise. I made them myself! Please open it?” Charlie asked, as she handed him the box. “Alright, I’ll open it,” Angel said, as he took off the lid. To his surprise, it wasn’t another sweater. It was three teal colored bath bombs. “Bath bombs?” he asked. “Yep! Homemade,” smiled Charlie. “Huh. Okay...thanks. Well they ain’t anything Christmasy, so that’s a big plus. I’ll be back,” Angel said, as he took the box and went to the bathroom. 

Once he had his bath running, Angel realized Charlie really was just trying to be a good friend, even if she was a little misguided. He dropped the bath bomb in the water, immediately noticing the strong smell. “Oh fuck,” he muttered. Meanwhile, Charlie was happily drinking cocoa, happy that Angel was finally happy, when she heard him shouting. “Angel?!” she called. The spider stormed out of the bathroom, wearing a robe and covered in rashes. “Ya fucking DUMBASS bitch! I’m allergic to mint! How can ya be so fucking stupid?! All because ya some kinda CHRISTMAS FREAK who won’t leave me the hell alone!” shouted Angel. “Angel! I’m sorry! I just wanted to make you happy,” Charlie said. “Well ya didn’t! Ya were just being a massive pain in the ass! Leave me alone. Merry fucking Christmas,” Angel said, before walking away. 

Husk saw the whole thing from where he was sitting at the bar. “What the fuck’ve you been doing?” he asked. “I was just trying to get Angel into the Christmas spirit. Now he hates me,” Charlie said, tearing up slightly. “He doesn’t hate you. He’s just pissed. Look, you probably didn’t know. I don’t think he told anybody but me. You know how Angel died, right?” Husk asked. “An overdose, right?” Charlie asked. “Yeah, but you don’t know all the details. He told me it was Christmas Eve. He and his dad got into an argument, and Angel got kicked out. He was left alone in a blizzard, and the only thing he had on him were his drugs. He wound up dead, cause of the overdose and the hypothermia. Hated the holiday ever since,” explained Husk. “Oh….I fucked up,” the princess muttered. “Yeah, yeah you fucked up. Just give him a while and apologize,” Husk said, as Charlie nodded. 

Later that day, Charlie knocked on Angel’s door. “Angel? I wanna apologize,” she said, as the spider opened it. “Yeah? And...I’m sorry too. Ya didn’t know, I get it. I was just really pissed,” he explained. “I wish I knew. I’m sorry for everything I did. I promise, I’ll never ever do it again,” Charlie said, as Angel sighed. “I know ya were just trying to make me feel better, Charlie. Ya heart is too big for ya own good. This time of year is just sorta...painful sometimes,” he said. “Yeah, I understand. I won’t make you do anything, or give you anything, or force anything at all,” said Charlie. “Thanks, Charlie. And I’ll try not to snap at ya. Especially if it’s about shit ya don’t know about,” Angel replied, as Charlie hugged him. “I really am sorry,” she said softly. “I know ya are,” Angel nodded, hugging her back. She let go and looked up at him. “Okay. I’ll leave you alone now. Only do what makes you happy,” the princess said, as she started to head out. “Thank ya, Charlie. And...merry Christmas,” Angel said, smiling softly.

**Author's Note:**

> Another request done! I don’t do dramatic stories that often, but I did my best.  
> If you have any requests or anything, comment in the original post!


End file.
